A turbine engine may include a transmission system for coupling one of its spools to an accessory gearbox. This transmission system may include a bull gear mounted to a shaft of the spool. The transmission system may also include a tower shaft and an associated bevel gear mounted to a first end of the tower shaft, where a second end of the tower shaft is coupled to the accessory gearbox. The transmission system may also include a baffle configured to cover at least a portion of the bevel gear (or the bull gear).